Geprüft
Wer auch immer Prüfungen erfunden hat, war wahrlich kein Menschenfreund. Wie kann man überhaupt nur auf die Idee kommen, den Wert eines Menschen anhand seiner Antworten auf ein paar dumme Fragen zu bestimmen, oder nach der Tagesform, in der er sich gerade befindet? Wie kann man sich das Recht herausnehmen, einfach alle emotionalen Kämpfe, die vielleicht gerade in seiner Seele toben zu ignorieren und so ein komplexes und vielschichtiges Wesen auf eine Note oder eine Punktzahl zu reduzieren, ihm diese wie ein Kainsmal anzuheften und auf dieser hauchdünnen, verzerrten Grundlage über seine Zukunft zu bestimmen? Ich habe das nie verstanden. Ich habe nie begriffen, warum unsere Gesellschaft so auf Bewertungen und Ranglisten fixiert ist und es kaum erwarten kann Menschen in Schubladen zu stecken. Es ist, als würden die schlechtesten Eigenschaften unseres animalischen Erbes und unseres Intellekts zusammenkommen: Hackordnung und eiskaltes Kalkulieren. Aber es macht wohl wenig Sinn darüber nachzudenken. Es ist nun mal so, wie es ist und auch ich musste mich in meinem Leben schon häufig dem kalten Urteil von Prüfungen und Tests unterworfen, habe mich dabei mal mehr und mal weniger bewährt und nebenbei einen ganzen Haufen von Ängsten und Traumata angesammelt. Doch keine Prüfung war je so entscheidend für mich und meine Zukunft gewesen, wie diese. Ich könnte dir jetzt erzählen, ob es sich dabei um eine Abiturprüfung handelt, um die Aufnahmeprüfung für eine renommierte Universität oder um einen Bewerbungstest in einem Assessment-Center. Ich könnte dir eine anrührende, persönliche Geschichte von dem Job oder der Ausbildung erzählen, die ich unbedingt brauchte. Aber ich werde das nicht tun. Denn die Rahmenbedingungen sind egal, sogar der Stoff, um den es geht, ist egal. Beinah zumindest. Was zählt, ist der Prozess und der ist immer gleich. Es gibt den Geprüften. Es gibt den Prüfer und es gibt die gnadenlose Uhr, die den Geprüften immer hektischer und brutaler mit schleimig-glänzenden, bitteren Versagensängsten füttert, bis er droht, an ihrem Gewicht zu zerbrechen. Wenn diese Angst zu mächtig wird, wenn sie alles in dir ausfüllt … dann kann dir womöglich das widerfahren, was ich dir nun erzähle. Ich stand mit klopfenden Herzen vor einer Tür in einem langen Flur. Wenn mein Blick nicht auf die Uhr meines Handys geheftet war, wo ich nervös den Ablauf der letzten Minuten vor dem Prüfungsbeginn verfolgte, glitt mein Blick den schmalen, nüchternen Flur entlang, der wie der Rachen eines trägen Monsters jedes Selbstbewusstsein und jede Zuversicht zu schlucken schien. Weiße Wände, graugemustertes Laminat, kaltweisse Deckenlampen. Manchmal war es mir fast, als würden die Wände sich bewegen. Als könnte ich den Schluckreflex dieses Monsters sehen. Als würde jeden Moment eine bizarre Zunge aus dem blickdichten Fenster am Ende des Ganges entspringen und sich um meinen Körper wickeln, damit es neben meiner Zuversicht auch mich selbst mit sich reißen und verdauen könnte. Dabei hatte ich bereits geopfert. Ich habe dem Moloch schon vor meiner Ankunft an diesem bedrückenden Ort viele kostbare Stunden unwiederbringlicher Lebenszeit in den Rachen geworfen, indem ich meinen Geist durch uninteressante Büchern und noch uninteressantere Internetseiten gejagt habe, in der Hoffnung ein wenig von dem zu Lernen, was die Prüfer von mir verlangten. Ich dachte, ich hätte damit Erfolg gehabt, dachte, all die Plackerei hätte sich letztlich gelohnt. Aber nun erkannte ich, dass das ein Irrtum gewesen war. Ich wusste nichts. Ich war nichts. Ich war vollkommen wertlos und in wenigen Minuten würde der Prüfer das auch erkennen und mich als den Haufen atmender Biomüll enttarnen, der ich war. Es würde mich verschlingen, durchkauen und schlussendlich in den Abfall spucken. Verzweifelt suchte ich nach dem Funken Hoffnung, an den ich mich zuvor geklammert hatte. Er bestand aus der Vorstellung, wie ich mich fühlen würde, wenn ich bestanden hätte. Der Erwartung dieses erfrischenden Gefühls, das fast zwangsläufig kommt, wenn der Foltermeister endlich die Zangen von einem lässt. Ein Mantra aus Fantasien der Entspannung, der Ruhe, der Freiheit, dass nun aber unendlich fern und irgendwie hohl wirkte. Ich blickte zu den anderen Prüflingen auf. Es waren zwölf. Ich hatte sie bisher – zumindest jenseits einer rein faktischen Ebene – nicht wirklich registriert. Ihre Anwesenheit machte auch keinen entscheidenden Unterschied, spendete keinen Trost. Sie waren gefangen in ihren eigenen Gedanken, kämpften ihre eigenen Kämpfe und waren ihren Ängsten genauso ausgeliefert wie ich. Nun aber sah ich sie mir erstmals etwas genauer an, wenn auch nur um irgendetwas zu tun. Die meisten von ihnen schwiegen und blickten auf den Boden oder in den alles verschlingenden Flur. Manche aber redeten geflüsterte Worte miteinander. Diese waren wie Kinder, die glaubten, dass das Monster sie schon nicht fressen würde, wenn der Fernseher lief. Doch für uns gab es keine Sicherheit. Wir alle waren nur vereinzelte, hoffnungslose Schafe, die auf den Schlachter warten. Die Tür ging auf. Der Schlachter kam. Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass die Hand des Prüfers die Tür öffnete. Die Hand eines Menschen aus Fleisch und Blut. Aber es hätte auch die strafende Hand eines misanthropischen Gottes sein können. Der Prüfer war in diesem Fall eine Frau. Sie war keine gestrenge Lehrerin vom britischen Typ mit verkniffenen Mund, kein Klischee auf zwei Beinen. Sie war eine junge Frau mit neutralem, professionellem Gesichtsaufdruck. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich sie beinah sympathisch gefunden. Aber im Moment war sie kein Mensch. Sie war eine Hülle, eine gut angezogene Handpuppe des Systems, eine ferngesteuerte Drohne, die die Leistungen von mir und den anderen Lämmern prüfen, bewerten und viele von uns am Ende mit einem Lächeln in die Bedeutungslosigkeit verabschieden würde. Sie bat uns herein. Lenkte uns an unsichtbaren Schnüren zu unseren Plätzen und nahm selbst hinter einem Pult Platz wie ein Roboter, der an seine Aufladestation zurückkehrte. Ihre wachsamen, biologischen Kameraaugen – Manifestationen des von Orwell beschriebenen Prinzips – verfolgten jede meiner Bewegungen, bereit jede Verfehlung, jeden Kommunikationsversuch mit den anderen Schafen dieser verschüchterten Herde brutal zu sanktionieren. Ich warf einen unsicheren Blick durch den Raum. Auch hier weiße Wände, eine schlichte, große, laut tickende Uhr. Die dunkelbraune Tür mit silbernen Knauf, durch die ich hereingekommen war und die mich mit sadistischem Vergnügen zu verhöhnen schien. Ich hörte sie rufen: „Komm! Gib schon auf und schreite direkt ins Vergessen. Du weißt, dass du versagen wirst. Du weißt, dass du durch das Raster fallen wirst. Warum quälst du dich, warum tust du dir das an?“ „Weil immer wieder andere Prüfungen warten werden. Weil unsere Gesellschaft unser Leben damit pflastert. Von den höchsten Chefetagen bis hinunter in den tiefsten Schlamm.“ Das hätte ich ihr antworten können. Und es wäre die Wahrheit gewesen. Aber ich tat es nicht. Sie hätte ohnehin nicht zugehört. Ich blickte mich weiterhin um und sah ein paar Fenster, die mir ein Draußen präsentierten, welches mir wie eine karikierte und erschreckend dünne Illusion vorkam. Wie ein paar Theaterkulissen, die von hungrigen Wesen mit zu vielen Armen, zu vielen Zähnen und viel zu wenig Mitleid gehalten wurden und die nur deshalb idyllische Bilder von sonnigen Wiesen und grünen Bäumen festhielten, um ihre Opfer in falscher Sicherheit zu wiegen. Der Raum selbst kam mir beengt und dennoch beängstigend groß vor. Zugleich Fabrikhalle und Legebatterie. Letzterer Vergleich schien mir um so passender als ich die Prüflinge auf den Plätzen vor und hinter mir beobachtete. Angespannte Gesichter, nervöse Bewegungen, geduckte Körperhaltungen. Mehr noch als Schafe waren wir Hühner, die ihre Antworten, ihr Wissen in festgelegtem Takt auf das Papier quetschen sollten. Aus dem Mund der Prüferin flossen nun ein paar einleitende Takte. Die einzelnen Worte kann ich hier nicht wiedergeben, weil ich sie mir nicht gemerkt hatte. Sie waren irrelevant. Wahrscheinlich waren es dieselben nichtssagenden Floskeln, die das kalte Auge der Prüfung seit Menschengedenken mit einem Anstrich von Menschlichkeit versehen sollten. Eine Mimikry, ein Maskentanz, mehr nicht. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, bin ich mir nicht mal mehr sicher, ob es wirklich Worte waren, die sie ausgesprochen hatte. Wenn ich mich zurückbesinne sehe ich die Frau vielmehr in spasmischen Verrenkungen insektenhafte, kryptische Laute hervorwürgen, deren Klang sich wie eine übler akustischer Dunst über den ganzen Raum legte und mich und die anderen vor Abscheu würgen ließ. Eine gedehnte Sekunde lang herrschte vollkommene Stille, wenn man einmal von stotternden Donnern meines Herzschlags absah. Dann senkten sich die Stifte der anderen Verdammten wie in einer einzigen, von fremden Mächten angeordneten Bewegung auf das Papier des Prüfbogens und verursachten schabende, klackende und kratzende Geräusche auf ihren abgenutzten Pulten, während die puppenhaften Personen, die diese Stifte bewegten, sich ihr Gesäß auf den harten, unbequemen Stühlen wundscheuerten. Mir blieb keine Wahl. Ich musste dem unausgesprochenen Gesetz gehorchen, wenn ich nicht ins Hintertreffen geraten und meine verschwinden geringe Chance diese Prüfung doch noch zu bestehen nicht von vorneherein gänzlich zunichtemachen wollte. Also senkte auch ich meinen Blick – und meinen Stift – auf den Prüfungsboden. Die ersten Aufgaben klangen fast harmlos. „Welche Bedeutung haben Überhangmandate bei der Bundestagswahl?“ „Nennen Sie drei Tierarten aus der Gattung der Meeressäuger.“ „Worin liegt der Unterschied zwischen ‚Effektivität‘ und ‚Effizienz‘?“ Aber so war es fast immer. Die schweren Brocken hoben sie sich immer für den Schluss auf. Zunächst wollten sie einen in Sicherheit wiegen. Dennoch war mein Kopf wie leergefegt, obwohl ich ihn doch so lange mit all diesen unbekömmlichen Fakten gefüttert habe. Wie ein Betrunkener stocherten meine geistigen Hände in den Nebeln meines Verstandes, während meine Hand Schweißflecken auf dem Papier hinterließ und die Uhr den Countdown zum Augenblick meines endgültigen Versagens herunter zählte. Letztlich fiel mir dann doch noch das ein oder andere ein – mehr schwammige Vermutungen und wilde Assoziationen als harte Fakten – und ich schrieb meine Gedanken in ungelenken Worten auf das Papier. So beantwortete ich zwei Fragen, drei, schließlich vier. Wie viel Zeit von den zwei Stunden, die ich hatte, war vergangen? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wagte ich es nicht von meinem Pult aufzusehen. Es war nur ein vages Gefühl, eine Intuition so als hätte mir jemand durch einen schallgedämpften Raum hindurch eine Warnung zugeschrien. Dieses Gefühl sagte mir, dass etwas Schreckliches passieren würde, wenn ich aufblickte, bevor der Test beendet war. Das ich Dinge sehen würde, die meinen Verstand so gründlich zerschmettern würden, wie ein neugeborenes Küken, das man in den Schredder warf. Monströse Dinge. Alptraumhafte Dinge. Womöglich war dies alles nur Einbildung, aber … kratzten da wirklich Bleistifte über Papier, oder kratzten eher spitze Krallen über bloße Knochen? Entsprangen die Seufzer, das Husten und leisen Selbstgespräche, die ich hörte, wirklich menschlichen Kehlen? Waren die knarzenden Stühle in Wahrheit nicht vielmehr die knackenden Kiefergelenke vom Maul eines Ungeheuers, das sich gerade öffnete? Und das, was ich für das Ticken der Uhr hielt; waren das nicht Blutstropfen, die in grausamer Regelmäßigkeit von einem an die Decke gespießten Kadaver hinuntertropften? Ich hätte mich leicht davon überzeugen können, dass dem nicht so war. Aber ich wagte es nicht. Denn was war, wenn ich Recht hatte und ich damit mein Schicksal besiegeln würde? Ich versuchte mich wieder auf die Fragen auf dem Testbogen zu konzentrieren und tat mein Bestes, den Pult der Prüferin nicht in mein Blickfeld gelangen zu lassen, da ich mir nicht mehr sicher war, ob dort wirklich noch ein Mensch saß. Da ich in der ersten Reihe saß, war das nicht gerade einfach zu bewerkstelligen, aber irgendwie gelang es mir. Frage fünf, Frage sechs, Frage sieben. Das Denken fiel mir immer schwerer. Die Angst fegte alles mühsam angehäufte Wissen aus meinem Gehirn hinaus und ließ dort nichts als vage Theorien und Mutmaßungen zurück. Ich bannte diese dennoch auf das Papier. Solange ich schrieb, war ich sicher. Frage acht, Frage neun, Frage zehn. Inzwischen war es mir fast egal, ob ich diesen Test bestand und vom gleichgültigen System verurteilt und auf den Müllhaufen der Verlierer gespuckt werden würde. Ich wollte nur noch hier raus. Aber ich durfte nicht. Noch nicht. Unwillkürlich wanderte mein Blick etwas nach oben. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gerieten die Hände der Prüferin in mein Blickfeld, bevor ich hastig wieder nach unten sah. Ein Eisklumpen explodierte in meiner Brust und die knisternde Elektrizität von Adrenalin schoss durch meine Nervenbahnen. Hatten ihre Hände etwa neun Finger gehabt? Und waren sie dreimal so lang gewesen, wie gewöhnlich? Hatten Sie sich nicht sogar langsam über den Tisch auf mich zugeschoben, wie Würmer oder Schlangen aus bleichem menschlichem Fleisch? Dem folgte ein weiterer Gedanke: Ich hatte sie gesehen! Ich hatte die ungeschriebene Regel gebrochen. Nun würde bestimmt die Strafe folgen. Ich wollte wegrennen, hatte aber Angst so erst Recht den Zorn der dämonischen Prüferin auf mich zu ziehen. Also hielt ich den Atem an und wartete. In Gedanken sah ich, wie sich ihre langen, wurmartigen Finger auf mein Gesicht zubewegten, um sich erst durch die Gesichtshaut und dann durch den meinen Schädel hindurch zum Gehirn zu graben und dort jeden Funken meiner Persönlichkeit und meiner bedauernswerten Intelligenz aus mir herauszusaugen, bis ich als sabbernder Hirntoter auf diesem Stuhl sitzen und zuletzt von den erfolgreichen Prüflingen als Lohn für ihre Leistung verspeist werden würde. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Zumindest vorerst. Was stattdessen seine Klauen nach mir ausstreckte, waren weitere Fragen. Frage elf, Frage zwölf, Frage dreizehn, Frage vierzehn, Frage fünfzehn, … mein Gott, hörte das denn nie auf? Kaum hatte ich eine Frage beantwortet, nahm eine andere ihren Platz ein und mir kam der Vergleich eines Kampfes gegen die Hydra in den Sinn. Jenem mythologischen Ungeheuer, dem immer wenn man ihm einen seiner vielen Köfpe abschlägt, mehrere neue nachwachsen. Der Eindruck verstärkte sich noch, als ich den Stapel an Testbögen begutachtete. War er überhaupt kleiner geworden? Oder wurden aus irgendeiner unheimlichen Dimension ständig neue Bögen nachgeschoben? Ich beschloss, mir keine Gedanken darüber zu machen. Wenigstens die Uhr – so sehr ihr grauenhaftes Ticken auch gleich eines scharfen Messers in mein Bewusstsein stach – würde dem ganzen Irrsinn so oder so bald ein Ende machen. Also beantwortete ich Frage um Frage mit Sätzen, bei denen ich mir inzwischen fast sicher war, dass es sich um vollkommenen Bullshit handelte. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte ich nicht aufhören. Vielleicht war es die Überzeugung, dass es besser wäre es wenigstens zu versuchen, dass ich den grausamen Prüfungsgott weniger verägern würde, wenn ich zumindest mein Bestes tat. Aber in mir reifte langsam auch eine andere Theorie heran. Womöglich konnte ich gar nicht mehr anders. Womöglich war mein so unspektakulär aussehender Stift von irgendeiner dunklen Magie beseelt und würde mich fortan zwingen weiter und weiter zu schreiben, bis meine Finger verkrampft und wund waren und dann noch weiter, bis ich den Stift in blankgescheuerten Knochenfingern halten würde. Wer sagte mir überhaupt, dass die Zeit noch normal verstrich? Ich hörte die Uhr ticken, aber ohne aufzuschauen hatte ich keine Möglichkeit sicherzugehen, dass sie auch wirklich weiterlief. Das war Schwachsinn, schalt ich mich. Das MUSSTE Schwachsinn sein. Einige Momente später war ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher. Denn die Fragen, die bisher – obwohl von Mal zu Mal schwieriger – noch immer halbwegs normal gewesen waren, begannen nun zunehmend bizarr zu werden. „Zu welcher Untergattung gehört der gemeine Ghul?“ „Nennen Sie eine Gottheit aus dem zyratzokischen Kult der Drimöner und beschreiben Sie die gebräuchlisten Opferriten.“ „Welchen durchschnittlichen Eiweißgehalt hat ein Menschenfötus im 5. Monat?“ „Wie betritt man die Spiegelwelten der achten Sphäre?“ „Welcher Teil des Gehirns muss beim Homo Sapiens entfernt werden, damit er die wahre Gestalt der würgenden Xerarkriten erkennen kann?“ Noch viel beunruhigender als diese vollkommen surrealen Fragen war aber die Tatsache, dass ich die Antworten zu wissen schien. Besser sogar als die auf die ganz normalen Aufgaben. Auch wenn mein bewusster Verstand nach wie vor mit dichtem Nebel gefüllt war, so flossen diese Antworten dennoch fast augenblicklich aufs Papier. So ging es eine Zeitlang weiter und auch wenn sich die Angst und das wachsende Gefühl der Derealisation wie eine Schlinge um meinen Hals legten und mir das Schlucken und auch das Atmen zu einer Qual werden ließen, so konnte ich doch vermeiden nach oben zu sehen. Das änderte sich, als die nächste Art von Fragen kam, die zwar nicht mehr halb so surreal, aber dafür doppelt so beängstigend war. „Hast du Angst?“ „Weißt du, dass wir dich sehen?“ „Unsere Finger sind nah. Beschreibe ihre Form und ihre Absicht.“ „Bist du ein Teil der Herde?“ „Nenne eine von tausend Qualen, die dich bald erwarten.“ „Weißt du, was unter dem Boden ist?“ Nun konnte ich es nicht mehr länger aushalten. Keine Realität konnte so schlimm sein, wie die Bilder, die mir meine Fantasie malte. Zitternd und ängstlich hob ich meinen Blick vom Tisch und richtete ihn zum ersten Mal seit Beginn der Prüfung wieder in den Raum. Was ich sah, zerbrach meinen Verstand. Mein kleiner Tisch, mein Stuhl und der Boden darunter waren zu einer Insel geworden. Einer Insel der relativen Normalität. Ringsherum bestand der Boden aus organischem, gräulich-glänzendem Schleim unter dem sich irgendetwas bewegte, dass ich aber nicht näher bestimmen konnte. Ein verfaulter und abscheulicher Geruch rammte sich wie das Glied eines Vergewaltigers in meine Nase. Er war so dermaßen intensiv, dass ich nicht verstand, warum ich ihn bisher nicht wahrgenommen hatte. In diesem Schleim steckten die Körper der anderen Geprüften wie in Treibsand fest. Einige von ihnen strampelten, während der Schleim sie mit schmatzenden Geräuschen nach unten zog, andere verharrten regungslos, als hätte sie jemand – so wie das legendäre Schwert Excalibur – bis zur Brust in harten, organischen Stein gerammt. Nicht weniger schockierend und grotesk als dieser Anblick war aber die Tatsache, dass ihre Köpfe nicht länger menschlich waren. Auf ihren vollkommen gewöhnlichen Schultern und Hälsen steckten nun Schafs- und Hühnerköpfe, so als hätte es meine eigene Metaphorik in die Realität geschafft. Manche von ihnen blökten oder gackerten sogar, was aber in keinster Weise lustig, sondern erschütternd und bemitleidenswert klang. Lediglich ein Prüfling hatte sein menschliches Gesicht behalten. Es handelte sich um eine Frau, deren Körper etwa auf Höhe des Bauchnabels mit einem Speer an die Decke genagelt worden war. Sie hatte den Mund zu einem kraftlosen Schrei geöffnet, während ihr Blut im Takt der gnadenlosen Uhr auf den Boden tropfte und vom lebendigen Boden wie Nektar getrunken wurde. Die Uhr, die den Takt für dieses ekelhafte Schauspiel lieferte, bestand nun ihrerseits aus einem großen, rot geäderten Auge, an dem Ziffern aus faulig-schwarzen Zähnen befestigt waren und Zeiger aus getrockneten Därmen ihre zufälligen Runden drehten. Mal bewegten sich die Zeiger normal, dann mit doppelter oder halber Geschwindigkeit und gelegentlich sogar rückwärts. Die Wand hinter der Uhr war ebenfalls keine normale Wand mehr. Sie bestand zwar nicht aus der gleichen gräulichen Substanz wie der Boden, aber auch sie sah organisch aus. Sie erinnerte mich an von Blutgefäßen durchzogenes Fleisch, durch das jemand mit einer starken Taschenlampe leuchtete. In ihrer schwach durchscheinenden Substanz sah ich SIE. Seltsame Wesen mit verzerrter, länglichen Gesichtern, die ihre bösartig grinsenden Köpfe immer wieder prüfend gegen die Wand drückten, als wollten sie daraus hervorbrechen, was ihnen aber zum Glück nicht gelang. Noch nicht. Mein Blick wandte sich angewidert ab und fiel stattdessen auf das Pult der Prüferin, die ebenfalls kaum mehr wiederzuerkennen war. Ihr Kopf war nun beinah haarlos, wenn man von einem dürren, strähnigen Haarkranz absah. Ihr Hals war inzwischen mehr als dreimal so lang und gekrümmt und ihre Brust auf groteske Weise nach vorne gebeugt. Alles in allem erinnerte sie mich an einen Geier aus menschlichem Fleisch. Lediglich ihre Finger störten das Bild. Finger, die schon jetzt mehr als einen halben Meter lang waren und die mehr und mehr in die Länge wuchsen. Sie kamen direkt auf mich zu. Es war wie in meiner verdammten Vision. Endlich löste sich die Starre, die mich beim Anblick dieser Albtraumszene befallen hatte und ich rannte um mein Leben in Richtung Tür. Zwar scheute ich mich, den stinkenden, ekelhaften, lebendigen Boden zu betreten, aber ich wollte noch viel weniger von diesen Fingern berührt werden, da ich mir – nachdem die meisten meiner Alptraumfantasien bereits Wirklichkeit geworden waren – ja denken konnte, was sie mit mir anstellen würden, wenn sie mich erst zu fassen kriegen würden. Also rannte ich und ignorierte das matschige, saugende Geräusch und die Angst in die scheußliche Masse einzusinken und rannte einfach los. Plötzlich hörte ich die Prüferin mit einer grässlichen, rauen Kleinkindstimme rufen. „Herr Sonnenbach, wo wollen Sie hin? Bleiben Sie im Raum, die Prüfung ist noch nicht vorüber.“ Die Wesen hinter den Wänden wiederholten ihre Worte dabei wie ein lebendig gewordenes Echo. Aber ich hörte nicht auf sie und lief weiter durch den plötzlich riesenhaft erscheinenden Raum. Ein paar Mal wäre ich beinah in den Boden eingesunken und ein anderes Mal hätte mich auch beinah der flehende Blick eines der versinkenden Schafsmenschen zur Umkehr bewogen, aber ich entging dem gefährlichen Untergrund genauso, wie den verlockenden Stimmen meines Gewissens und schloss endlich meine Hand um den silbernen Türknauf. Sofort drehte ich ihn, ohne darauf zu achten, wie nah mir die Prüferin gekommen war. Ich riss die Tür auf. Doch vor mir wartete nicht die ersehnte Freiheit, sondern ein Geschöpf, dass ich nicht mal ansatzweise beschreiben kann. Es war eines und viele. Es war der Moloch, der Leviathan, der Allsehende, der Richter der Richter, der Schlächter der Gnade und der Verhöhner Mitleids. Er war das verkörperte Prinzip der Prüfung. Und in seinen vielen, wabernden, gestaltlosen, zuckenden Augen sah ich, in aller bitteren Konsequenz, dass ich durchgefallen war. ~o~ „Wie fandest du denn die Prüfung so?“ „Och ja. War recht heavy, aber ließ sich schon machen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich bestanden habe. Und bei dir?“ „Auch kein Problem. Aber das mit dem Typen, der da gerade so ausgetickt ist, ist schon krass, oder?“ „Auf jeden Fall. Ich meine, Prüfungsangst schön und gut, aber der hat sich verhalten als ob … … als ob Dämonen hinter ihm her wären. Was wohl aus ihm geworden ist?“ ~o~ Vollkommene Stille. Ein weißer Raum. Ein Bett. Irgendwie bin ich aus dem Prüfungsraum hierhergekommen. Dem Urteil des Prüfers entronnen. Die Luft stinkt nicht, sie riecht angenehm neutral. Die Ärzte waren, Gott sei Dank ganz normale Menschen, wobei … hatte nicht einer von ihnen, der Ältere mit dem schütteren Haar, auffällig lange Finger gehabt? Ich weiß es nicht mit Sicherheit, aber ich hoffe, bete, dass ich mich irre. Dass ich so verrückt bin, wie sie es behaupten. Dass, meine Sinne nur die hilflosen Opfer eines von andauernden Prüfungen zerschlissenen Gehirns sind und nicht die Fenster zu einer tieferen Wahrheit. Wie gesagt: Ich hoffe es, aber ich weiß es nicht. Eines aber weiß ich ganz genau. So deprimierend und einengend dieser Ort auch ist, zumindest für eine Weile, wird es hier keine Prüfungen geben. Und dafür bin ich dankbar. Unendlich dankbar. Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Theorie Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang